uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
PierrickCanalFamille Channel
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: 1 in Alphabetical Order: #2 Stupid Dogs #6teen #The 7D #101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated) #101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure A in Alphabetical Order: #Adventure Time #The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland #The Adventures of the Gummi Bears #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #The Adventures of Puss in Boots #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle #The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 #The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Aladdin 1 #Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar #Aladdin and the King of Thieves #Aladdin (TV Show) #ALF #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Aliens in the Attic #An All Dogs Christmas Carol #All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 #All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series #All Grown Up! #All Hail King Julien #Allegro Non Troppo #Alpha and Omega 1 #Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) #Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel #Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked #Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: The Road Chip #The Amazing World of Gumball #American Dragon: Jake Long #An American Tail 1 #An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West #An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster #Anastasia (1997) #The Angry Beavers #The Angry Birds Movie #Angry Birds Stella #Angry Birds Toons #Animaniacs #Annabelle's Wish #The Annoying Orange #The Ant Bully #Antz #The Aristocats #Arthur Christmas #Atlantis 1: The Lost Empire #Atlantis 2: Milo's Return #Atomic Betty #Avatar: The Last Airbender B in Alphabetical Order: #Back at the Barnyard #Balto 1 #Balto 2: Wolf Quest #Balto 3: Wings of Change #Bambi 1 and 2 #Barnyard: The Original Party Animals #Bartok the Magnificent #Bear in the Big Blue House #Beauty and the Beast 1 #Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas #Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World #Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Bee Movie #Beetlejuice (1988) #Ben and Me #The Berenstain Bears (1985's TV Show) #The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree #The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine #Beverly Hills Chihuahua 1 #Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 #Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! #Beware the Batman #Beyblade #Big Hero 6 #The Black Cauldron #Blazing Dragons #Bob's Burgers #Bolt (2008) #Bonkers #The Book of Life #The Book of Pooh #The Boxtrolls #Brandy & Mr. Whiskers #Brave (2012) #The Brave Little Toaster #The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue #Bravest Warriors #Breadwinners #Brother Bear 1 #Brother Bear 2 #Bubble Guppies #A Bug's Life #Bump in the Night #Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) #The Buzzon Maggie C in Alphabetical Order: #Camp Lakebottom #Camp Lazlo #Carmen Sandiego (Game Series) #Cars 1 #Cars 2 #Cars 3 #Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue #Casper's Scare School #Castle in the Sky #The Cat in the Hat (1971) #The Cat in the Hat (2003) #CatDog #Cats Don't Dance #Catscratch #ChalkZone #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) #The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show #Charlotte's Web (1973) #Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure #Charlotte's Web (2006) #Chicken Little (2005) #Chicken Run #The Chipmunk Adventure #Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers #The Chipmunk Adventure #Chowder #A Christmas Carol (2009) #Cinderella 1 #Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True #Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time #Clarence #Classic Looney Tunes #Clone High #Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs 1 #Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs 2 #Club Oscar #Codename: Kids Next Door #Cool World #Coraline (2009) #Corpse Bride #The Country Bears #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Cricket on the Hearth #A Cricket in Square Times (1973) #The Croods 1 #Crystal Heart #Curious George 1 #Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! #Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle D in Alphabetical Order: #Danny Phantom #Darkwing Duck #Dawn of the Croods #Deadly Friend #Despicable Me 1 #Despicable Me 2 #Dexter's Laboratory #Digimon #Digimon Adventure #Digimon Fusion #Digimon: The Movie #Dinosaur (2000) #Dinosaur King #Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone #Disney Cartoon Shorts #Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams #Donkey Kong Country (TV Show) #Doug (TV Show) #Doug's First Movie #Dragon Ball #Dragon Ball Z #Dragon Tales #DreamWorks Dragons #Duck Dodgers #DuckTales #DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp #Dumbo E in Alphabetical Order: #Ed, Edd n Eddy #Elf (2003) #Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas #El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera #The Emperor's New Groove 1 #The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove #The Emperor's New School (TV Show) #Enchanted (2007) #Epic (2013) #Escape from Planet Earth (2012) #Everyone's Hero #An Extremely Goofy Movie F in Alphabetical Order: #The Fairly Odd Parents (TV Show) #Family Guy #Fanboy and Chum Chum (TV Show) #Fantasia #Fantasia 2000 #Fantastic Mr. Fox #Festival of Family Classics #Finding Nemo #Flushed Away #The Fox and the Hound 1 #The Fox and the Hound 2 #Freddie as F.R.O.7 #Free Birds #Frozen (2013) #Frozen Fever #Fun and Fancy Free G in Alphabetical Order: #Garfield: The Movie #Garfield 2: Tale of the Two Kittens #A Goofy Movie #The Great Mouse Detective #Green Eggs and Ham (1973) #The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat H in Alphabetical Order: #Halloween is Grinch Night #Happy Feet 1 #Happy Feet 2 #Hercules (1997) #Home on the Range #The Hoober-Bloob Highway #Hoodwinked 1 #Hop (2011) #Horton Hears a Who (1970) #Horton Hears a Who (2008) #Hotel Transylvania 1 #House of Mouse (TV Show) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) #How to Train Your Dragon 1 #How to Train Your Dragon 2 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 I in Alphabetical Order: #Ice Age 1 #Ice Age 2: The Meltdown #Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs #Ice Age 4: Continental Drift #Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas #The Incredibles #The Iron Giant J in Alphabetical Order: #The Jungle Book 1 #The Jungle Book 2 #The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game #Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) #The Jungle King K in Alphabetical Order: #Kingdom Hears 2 Video Game #Kung Fu Panda 1 #Kung Fu Panda 2 #Kung Fu Panda Holiday #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five L in Alphabetical Order: #Lady and the Tramp 1 #Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure #The Land Before Time 1 #The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) #Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return #The Lego Movie #Lilo and Stitch 1 #Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch #The Lion King 1 #The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata #The Little Mermaid 1 #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning #The Little Mermaid (TV Show) #The Lorax (1972) #The Lorax (2012) #The Loud House M in Alphabetical Order: #Madagascar 1 #Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted #The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper #Madly Madagascar #The Magic School Bus (TV Show) #Make Mine Music #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Mary Poppins (1964) #Meet the Robinsons #Megamind #Melody Time #Merry Madagascar #Mickey and the Beanstalk #Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers #Mickey's Christmas Carol #Mickey's House of Villains #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas #Mickey Mouse Works (TV Show) #Mickey Mouse (2013's TV Show) #Mike, Lu & Og #Monsters, Inc. #Monsters University #Monsters VS. Aliens #Mowgli's Brothers (1976) #Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) #Mulan 1 #Mulan 2 N in Alphabetical Order: #The Naked Cage #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) #Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) #The Nut Job O in Alphabetical Order: #Oliver and Company #Once Upon a Forest #Open Season 1 #Over the Hedge #Oz the Great and Powerful P in Alphabetical Order: #The Pebble and the Penguin #Penguins of Madagascar (2014) #The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) #Peter Pan 1 #Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land #Pete's Dragon #Phineas and Ferb (TV Show) #Piglet's Big Movie #Pinocchio (1940) #Planes 1 #Pocahontas 1 #Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World #Pokemon #The Polar Express (2004) #Pontoffel Pock and his Magic Piano #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin #Pooh's Heffalump Movie #Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) #Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw #The Prince and the Pauper (1990) #The Prince of Egypt #The Princess and the Frog #Puss in Boots (2011) Q in Alphabetical Order: # Quest for Camelot R in Alphabetical Order: #Ratatouille #The Reluctant Dragon (1941) #The Rescuers #The Rescuers Down Under #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) #Rio 1 #Rio 2 #Rise of the Guardians #The Road to El Dorado #Robin Hood (1973) #Robots (2005) #Rock-A-Doodle #The Rocky Horror Picture Show #Roger Rabbit Cartoon Shorts #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) #Rugrats #Rupert (TV series) S in Alphabetical Order: #Sabrina: The Animated Series #Sabrina's Secret Life #Saludos Amigos #The Santa Clause 1 #The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue #Shark Tale #Shrek 1 #Shrek 2 #Shrek the Third #Shrek Forever After #Shrek the Halls #Shrek: Swamp Karaoke Dance Party #The Simpsons #The Simpsons Movie #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas #Sleeping Beauty #The Sneetches #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron #Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie #The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #Star Crystal #Star Wars #The Swan Princess 1 #The Sword in the Stone T in Alphabetical Order: #The Tale of Despereaux #Tangled #Tangled Ever After #Tarzan 1 #Tarzan and Jane #The Three Caballeros #The Thief and the Cobbler #Thumbelina (1994) #The Tigger Movie #Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) #Tiny Toon Adventures (TV Show) #Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale #Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Toy Story 1 #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Toy Story 4 #Toy Story Toons #Toy Story Treats #Treasure Planet #Turbo (2013) U in Alphabetical Order: #Up (2009) V in Alphabetical Order: # Valiant (2005) # A Very Merry Cricket (1973) W in Alphabetical Order: #Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit #WALL-E #We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story #Wee Sing: Animal Songs #Wee Sing: Classic Songs for Kids #Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego #The White Seal (1975) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #The Wild #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year #The Wizard of Oz (1939) #Wreck-It Ralph Z in Alphabetical Order: #The Zax #Zootopia Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof